


Late Practice

by leedstagram



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Football, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedstagram/pseuds/leedstagram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis can't take his eyes off of the new kid, so he decides he has to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Practice

“Wake up, ladies!” A voice broke the silence in the quiet dorm. Harry opened his eyes to find his coach standing at the door with two more guys behind him, all three of them holding water balloons in their hands. “If you don’t wake up willingly, I might have to wake you up myself.”

And the first water balloon was thrown, hitting a tanned boy right in the head. The other students started getting up little by little as balloons were thrown and their bodies got wet. When the final student finally stood up, a short blue eyed boy, the football coach started talking again. “Don’t think that just because we’re only at the beginning of the semester, I will let you girls be lazy. Get your uniforms and let’s hit the field. Last one to arrive will do ten laps around the school campus.”

And so a queue of terrified wet boys followed Coach Higgins and did whatever they were told to until almost 4am. They practiced kicks, defense, and most importantly, attack. The guys were on their full game, except for one distracted boy who couldn’t focus on anything but the wet curls that jumped up and down the new kid’s forehead.

Louis watched the way he moved, the way he bit his lower lip when he was about to kick the ball. The way his brows furrowed when he was fully concentrated on his opponents’ moves, and especially the way his bum looked in those shorts. He missed passes, kicks and he couldn’t keep the ball on his feet for more than five seconds before someone stole it from him, and at the end of the practice, he wasn’t the only one pissed at himself.

“Hey, Tomlinson!” He froze to the intimidating voice, still facing his locker. When he finally turned around, his coach was standing there, arms crossed and a disappointed look that could be seen from miles away. “What the hell happened to you? You’re supposed to be my best player, kid. My captain!” Louis looked away just to find the boy he’s been craving in the locker right next to his, shirtless and wet. He hid a smile before looking back at Mr. Higgins. “ I’m not having any of this, you’re not gonna leave this field until the sun is up. I want you to practice your butt off, you hear me? You know what, hey kid.” He pointed at the green eyed boy standing next to Louis. “You’re new here, right? What’s your name?” The boy turned around and said a quick “Harry” before putting his shirt back on. _Damn it_ , Louis thought. “You’re gonna help our worn out captain here, alright? Consider this your ‘welcome’ gift. You ladies have fun.” He patted Harry on the shoulder with a smile on his face before turning around and leaving the two boys alone with balls and uniforms.

Silence fell on the room until Louis finally said “I’m sorry, you shouldn’t have to do this, it’s my fault, I-“ But Harry cut him off. “No, it’s okay, really. I could use a little extra practice.” He grinned and took a ball out of his bag, walking towards the grass. “You coming?” Another grin. And as Louis put his shoes back on, he wondered how hard it would be to play football with a boner.

***

"So, where do you wanna start?" Harry asked, kicking the ball in the shorter boy's direction. Louis didn't answer, too busy paying attention to the way Harry's chest moved as he breathed and how red his lips looked against his pale skin. And for a second, the thought of those lips touching his own invaded Louis' mind. So he just stood there, having dirty thoughts about a boy who was right in front of him.

"Erm, Louis?" Harry asked for what seemed like the tenth time, before Louis finally shook his head and shoved those thoughts away, mumbling a quiet "Yeah, yeah, sure" while running his fingers through his hair. He looked back at Harry just to see the boy bursting out in laughter, clapping his hands now and then.

"What?" Louis asked, genuinely confused. Harry managed to stop laughing for a moment, coming closer to Louis as he spoke. "Well, you see, the question I asked didn't require a 'yes or no' kind of answer, so you're either way too sleepy for this or you're just blown away by how incredibly hot I am." Harry laughed again, striking a girly pose.

Louis' eyes widened and he couldn’t help but blush, feeling his hot blood take over his cheeks.

“What, no, I just- It’s that-“

“Hey!” Harry said, placing a hand on Louis’ shoulder, still laughing. “I was just kidding. And, I don’t know about you, but I really don’t feel like playing right now, so how about we just lay here and pretend we’re doing what we were told to, huh?” He let go of Louis’ shoulder and sit on the grass, waiting for Louis to do the same. He did, and in a few moments they would be laying down on their backs, looking at the sky and talking about nothing in particular for what it feels like hours.

***

“So, you must be really popular around here. I mean, you’re 21, right? That must count for something. I bet you get all the girls.” Harry said, still looking up. Louis laughed and turned his face to look at Harry.

“What?” Harry asked, a warm smile dancing on his lips while he looked back at Louis.

“I’m not quite sure how to say this, little Harry, but… I like cock.” And as the words flew out of his mouth, he grinned and waited for Harry’s reaction.

“Wow, subtle.” He laughed and got up, taking his football in his hands and heading back to the locker room.

“Wait, where are you going?” Louis asked, standing up and walking behind the taller boy.

“The sun is almost up, it’s 6am. I think we’re allowed to leave.” Harry started taking off his clothes as they entered the room, and Louis was forced to turn his back and face his locker as he felt his shorts getting tighter around his bulge. Louis did the same, throwing his shirt on the floor next to his other stuff. He covered his erection and headed to the shower next to Harry’s, thankful for the wall that separated both of them.

None of them said anything for a couple of minutes, but Louis decided to break the ice he’d created.

“Um, Harry?” He asked, waiting for the boy to answer.

“Yeah?” He heard the low voice on the other side of the wall and smiled to himself.

“So, you’re not freaked out?” His voice was cautious, and as he waited for Harry’s answer, his heart started beating faster.

“Why would I be freaked out? I mean, that would be a little hypocritical of me…” And he continued mumbling the words to a song Louis hadn’t even noticed he was singing on the first place.

“What do you mean?” Louis asked without thinking twice.

“I mean I’m gay.” Louis’ dick throbbed at the sound of the answer and he didn’t even realize he was moving until his body was pressed against Harry’s and they were sharing the same shower.

“Wha-“ Louis didn’t let Harry finish his sentence, shutting him up with his own mouth. He trailed his fingers down Harry’s torso and carved his nails on the wet skin of his hips, pulling the tall boy closer. His teeth held Harry’s lips while he sucked the soft skin, without asking permission to explore Harry’s mouth. He hadn’t noticed he was holding his breath until he felt Harry’s hands shoving him off, and suddenly he was two feet away from the younger boy, who stood in front of him with a terrified look on his face and both hands covering his mouth.

“What the fuck was that?!” Harry was almost screaming, and Louis could see the confusion in his green eyes.

“Well I thought you wanted to-“ Louis’ voice was cut off by a shout.

“You thought it wrong! Get the hell away from me.” Harry managed to get the words out while trying to stumble out of the shower, but Louis’ arms blocked him.

“You’ve been teasing me since the day you got to this school, and now that we are here, you’re trying to tell me you don’t want anything? Do you think I’m stupid?” Louis had a mischievous smile curling up on his lips while he shortened the distance between the two bodies, and suddenly Harry couldn’t say anything because he was too busy trying to unstick his back out of the wall Louis was pressing him to. “So don try and fool me, kid.” Those were the last words Harry heard before Louis’ mouth started playing with his neck, his hands sliding up and down the green eyed boy’s thighs. Harry could feel Louis’ erection pressing against his crotch, he could feel Louis’ hot breath on his ear and he could definitely feel his heart beating like it was about to explode.

It was all too real, but Harry still thought it was unbelievable.

He tried to push Louis, tried to kick him and even risked throwing some punches, but despite being smaller, Louis managed to be stronger than Harry. He held Harry’s hands up his head while his tongue was busy taking care of Harry’s nipples. Louis got bored of Harry’s nipples quite quickly, so he took Harry’s cock by his hand and started stroking it slowly, staring deeply into those green eyes that Harry refused to shut.

“I’m not getting hard for you, you asshole.” Harry mumbled between clenched teeth. Louis let a small laugh escape his mouth and kept on running his fingers up and down Harry’s length, whispering right in his ear. “We’ll see.”

Harry fought again, and again, and again. He fought until Louis spin him around and push his chest against the cold wall, leaving Harry’s back unprotected and free for Louis to play with. He cursed and tried to get away one more time, but he froze when he felt Louis’ arms lifting up one of his legs, making way for his entrance.

Louis held Harry’s thigh with his right arm, while his left was busy stroking his own cock, getting ready to explore Harry’s body.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Harry asked in a high pitched voice, trying to look Louis in the eye. Louis laughed once again, not taking him seriously. “I hope the hot water make it easier for you to take.”

Harry was trying to come up with some response but his mind failed him when he felt the tip of Louis’ dick rubbing against his ass, and with one short and slow thrust, Harry felt his face heat up so he just gave up, resting his forehead against the cold tile. Hid head was going crazy with all the thoughts that wouldn’t leave him alone, but he decided it was better than focusing on Louis’ penis inside of him.

He could feel the thrusts, he could hear Louis’ moans but he simply couldn’t react even if he wanted to.

Louis’ arms held Harry’s body like he was trying to extinguish any distance between them, not that there was any left. His mind screamed “ _Harry, Harry, Harry_ ” and he wanted _closer, closer, closer,_ and _harder, harder, harder,_ so that’s what he did. He shoved his cock up inside Harry faster and faster each time. He was so tight and it was so easy to hit that spot that Louis couldn’t hold it for long.

His chest was glued to Harry’s back, and he could feel every single hair in his body stand up as he approached his orgasm. He hit Harry’s prostate once more, feeling his dick throb before giving in, coming with a smile on his face.

He let go of Harry and the boy turned around, facing him. They stood there staring at each other for what felt like forever, until Louis noticed that there was cum all over Harry’s stomach.

“I knew you wouldn’t be able to hold it!” Louis said, a way too satisfied grin dancing on his lips.

“Damn it, Lou, you make it too fucking hard.” Harry said, as he wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck and kissed him, twining their tongues together like they were meant for one another. Louis parted the kiss and smiled against Harry’s lips, finally speaking. “I told you getting into the same university as your boyfriend would be fun. Imagine how many different scenarios we’ll have to role play! It’ll be like we’re meeting each other all over again, we can be whoever we want to.” They laughed and let go of each other’s bodies, focusing on getting their skins cleaned up.

“You’re mental, did you know that?” Harry said, placing a kiss on Louis’ forehead and turning off the shower. Louis grinned like a child and started putting his clothes back on.

“What can we do next?” He asked Harry, taking his hand and entwining their fingers together.

“I don’t know, maybe we can play jealous boyfriends at some party and have angry sex in the back of your car, or something?” Harry said, closing the door of the locker room behind him.

“I like the way you think, Styles.” Louis smiled and pulled his boyfriend by the hand, heading to their dorm.

 _This will be a very interesting semester_ , he thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> You can all punch me in the face now.


End file.
